blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Polina Bowen
Polina Bowen 'was born on January 1895 and was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. She was born to Gregory and Lola M., and lived with her cousins, Peri Russell and Pacifica Baxter at 1329 Prescott Street. She worked there as a professional photographer during Pacifica's speakeasies, and proved to be exceptionally skillful at her work, given the numerous people lining up to get their portraits taken by her. Polina never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. She was reborn as Pacifica's eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. History ''Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Polina's life. Early Life Polina had two first cousins through her father's family; Pacifica Baxter and Peri Russell. Polina lived with Pacifica and her husband, Gordon Johnson, in a Victorian manor in San Francisco along with Peri. Working at the Speakeasy Fighting Peri Cursing Peri Later Life Polina never married nor had any children, unlike Pacifica who had a daughter, Penelope, and a son, Gordon II. Polina died at some point before 1970, at which point she was reincarnated as Pacifica's first great-granddaughter and the eldest Charmed One, Prudence Halliwell. Polina's camera was kept in the attic of the house, currently known as the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe Halliwell came across it while searching for the family tree. Finding the camera and knowing that her past life was a photographer, inspired Prudence to quit her job at Buckland Auction House and pursue a job in photography, which she always had a passion for. Physical Description When Phoebe Halliwell's soul entered Peri's body, she recognized her eldest sister Prudence's soul within Polina, and so she looked identical to Prue. However, Polina had reddish-brown hair in a short bob, and it is unknown if her eye color (green like Prue's) was her actual eye color. Personality and Traits As a photographer, Polina was amiable towards her customers, addressing them with a courteous smile and even helping them to look their very best before she took their photos. However, in her persona as a witch, Polina appeared to be stern, intimidating, powerful, and resourceful. For instance, during her fight with Peri, she used her camera to temporarily blind Peri to knock her down. She was also capable of making difficult decisions to which she had no apparent regrets about, as seen when she, unlike Pacifica, had no qualms with cursing Peri. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Polina activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. Trivia * According to the Halliwell family tree, Polina died in May 1971. However, as her future-life, Prudence Halliwell, was born the year previously, this date must be inaccurate, as is much of the tree. * It was likely that Polina was renowned as a formidable warrior in the fight against evil, for Anton found it necessary to triple Peri's powers in case her cousins were "ready for them". Indeed, even after Peri's pyrokinesis was enhanced into fire-throwing, Polina's cryokinesis was still powerful enough to extinguish her stream of fire, and it was only Peri's amulet that prevented her from being affected by Polina's powers, which actually somewhat testifies to Polina being a stronger witch than Peri. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Humans Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors Category:Spirits